Taang Lemon
by BluntCruisin
Summary: Set two years after Ozai is defeated. Aang and Katara's relationship struggles. Aang gets caught looking at Toph naked. What will happen?


It was late, the gang was staying at their private campground in the earth kingdom. The property included a large house, 100 acres of land and their own private lake; paid for by all the nations as a thanks for restoring balance to the world.

Everyone was sitting in the living room talking and telling jokes. But Aang and Katara were being unusually quiet; no one seemed to notice except Toph. Earlier Toph overheard the two yelling at each other in their bedroom. This made Toph happy because she wanted Aang to love someone else and that was her; and eventually Aang will know about her feelings for him.

"It's getting really late I think we should get to bed" Katara said

"There's Katara being all motherly again, nothing new there," Toph thought.

"You guys go to bed, I think I'm going to go sit by the lake and relax before I go to sleep" Toph said.

"Well alright just don't be too long" Katara said in a caring voice.

"I'll be fine mom" Toph said annoyingly, with emphasis on mom.

With that Toph stood up and walked out of the house into the warm night and headed for the lake.

Katara hated when Toph called her mom but she decided to let it go because she was so tired.

The rest of the gang went to their bedrooms, and since Aang and Katara shared a room Aang decided to sleep on the couch

30 minutes later

Aang was still awake, he was contemplating his relationship with Katara and if it was ever going to work. He then remembered and said to himself "Toph went down to the lake a while ago and still hasn't gotten back yet, I should go check on her." With that he got up and headed out the door. There was a full moon that night.

The walk down to the lake isn't a very long one, it was about 15-20 acres in length from the house, down a trail through the woods. The lake is not visible from the house. Aang was still thinking about him and Katara during the walk, and when he got to the lake he stopped. Aang stood there in shock, unable to move. Toph was standing in the lake completely naked from cleaning herself. Aang got a perfect view of Toph's backside; Toph didn't realize that Aang was behind her because the water distorted her vision and she was unable to see. When she turned around to step out of the water Aang was mesmerized by how her breasts swayed with her movements, he has never seen a girl naked before. Toph placed one foot on the land out of the lake.

"Oh my god, Twinkle Toes!" Toph yelled trying to cover herself up.

Aang, snapping back into reality turned to face the other way "oh, I am so sorry Toph. I just came to see if you were okay, you've been gone awhile. I'm going to bed goodnight!" Aang said quickly and sped off to the trail.

Aang slowed down about half way back to the house and started walking with a huge smile on his face. "Wow I've noticed that Toph is cute, but now I've realized she down right sexy," Aang thought to himself. Aang got back to the house and was about to enter.

"Oh no you don't," Toph said grabbing his shoulder and pulling him away from the house back to the trail.

The walk back to the lake was made in silence. Aang was terrified, "what is she going to do to me?" he thought. They reached the lake.

Toph let go of Aang and turned to face him. "How much did you see?" she asked casually.

"Wait is she not mad?" Aang thought to himself.

"I saw all of you, and I have to say, you are absolutely beautiful," Aang said fearing that she'll deck him any moment.

Aang's comment made her blush. "Okay," she said.

"Wait you're not angry at me? I thought for sure that you would bend me into a.."

Aang's words were cut off by Toph who had leaned in to give Aang a passionate kiss. Toph was afraid what his reaction would be until he started to kiss back. They both pulled out of the kiss out of breath.

"I love you Aang," Toph said lightly panting.

"I love you too Toph."

Just then Toph pushes Aang to the ground and quickly bends earth shackles around his wrists and ankles.

"Toph, what are you doing," Aang shouted in surprise.

"You saw me naked Twinkles, now it's my turn to see you naked," Toph said with a wicked grin on her face.

"But Toph you're blind how would you be able to see me," Aang said utterly confused.

"With these," Toph said lifting her hands up and wiggling her fingers.

Aang's eyes widened, and he started to feel some tightness in his pants. Before Aang could reply Toph darted down towards him and literally ripped his shirt off. Toph started mapping out his well toned chest and abs. She continued to feel his upper body for another minute.

"I've had enough with this half, now it is time for the good stuff," Toph said eagerly.

Toph ripped off Aang's pants and underwear with one swift movement. Toph wasted no time and went right for Aang's member. The feeling of someone else touching his member made him instantly hard and Toph was fascinated by how it grew in her small hands.

"There Toph you've 'seen' me, now can we go back to the house?" Aang asked.

"No way Aang, I'm going to show you how much I really love you and tonight I'm going to make you a real man!" Toph yelled, and released Aang from his shackles.

"Alright," Aang said "but will I be able to show you how much _I_ love you?"

"Hell yea," Toph shouted excitedly.

Toph started moving her hand up and down Aang's rock hard shaft as fast as she could, she knew she was doing good by the moans coming from Aang. Aang was in complete bliss and realized he was about to release his pressure. As if on cue Aang released his seed into the air and a little landed on Toph's lips. Aang watched Toph curiously lick her lips and a smiled formed on her face.

"Mmmmmm, That was tasty," Toph said sexily, "I need some more of that."

Toph stood and sat on Aang's chest, leaned over and put her head directly above Aangs's member and licked the tip of it. She then took his whole member into her mouth and started moving her head up and down vigorously while massaging his shaft with her tongue. The only thought on Aang's mind at that moment was what a spectacular view he had of Toph's smooth round ass. He leaned forward and licked Toph's slit, but was quickly thrown aback by the pleasure he was receiving from Toph.

"You'll get your turn Twinkles," Toph mumbled with a full mouth

Before long Aang yelled out, "Toph I'm gonna come!" Aang erupted into her mouth and Toph struggled to swallow his entire load.

"Wow that tasted good," Toph said.

"My turn," Aang yelled as he jumped on top of Toph and frantically undid her clothes.

Aang started with Toph's beautiful pink nipples, sucking on them as hard as he could and being encouraged to go further by Toph's moans. Aang finished with her breasts and moved down to her slit kissing her soft but firm stomach on the way. Aang looked at Toph's slit and dove in head first plunging his tongue in as far as it could go. Aang move his tongue like magic. After about five minutes Toph screamed in pleasure and arched her back as she witnessed her first orgasm. Toph pushed Aang onto his back, and positioned herself over him.

"Are you ready Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked panting.

"Toph I love you but we don't have to go this far."

"Aang I said I was going to make you a man tonight, and I always keep my word," Toph said.

"Alright if you want to do it then I'm ready," Aang said.

"Oh I definitely want to."

Toph placed Aang's throbbing member at her entrance and she went down slowly. Aang had broken through and a tear slid down Toph's cheek. Aang brushed the tear away and gave her a long passionate kiss. Toph moved up and down slowly at first but started to increase speed as the pain faded. Aang was once again in total bliss from them now being one and he stared at her beautiful bouncing breasts. After a while Toph stopped moving.

"Is something wrong?" Aang asked disappointed that she stopped.

"Yeah, you still haven't become a man yet." Toph stated

Aang knew what she meant, he grabbed her by her ass, which made her yelp in surprise, and laid her on her back.

"Much better," Toph said, "now please hurry I want you so bad."

That was all that Aang needed as he started thrusting in and out of his lover.

"Don't be such a wuss Twinkle Toes, go faster!" Toph yelled.

The comment made Aang smile and he complied to her request as he started moving in and out of her as fast as he could. They were meant to be together, they matched each other's rhythms. Toph then climaxed and the feeling of her releasing her fluid on his member sent Aang over the top and he climaxed seconds after. The two lovers collapsed next to each other panting heavily.

"Welcome to manhood," Toph stated.

"Toph"

"Yeah Aang?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to tell Katara that I fell in love with you tonight."

"You will always be my Twinkle Toes, Aang"

"I love you Toph"

"I love you too Aang"

The two lovers fell asleep cuddling each other in their arms


End file.
